The DLNA was launched by Sony, Intel, and Microsoft, etc., and was intended to address to interconnection and intercommunication of wireless networks and wired networks of personal computers, consumer electronics, and mobile equipment, making limitless share and increase of digital media and content service possible.
The DLNA technology enables various devices in a home network (computers, intelligent TV, and mobile phones, etc.) to communicate mutually as per the DLNA standard and share multimedia resources. A DLNA system comprises components of a media server, a media player and a media controller, and may be simply described as: the media controller controls the media player to play the contents in the media server. For example, if a TV set and a personal computer belong to the same DLNA home network, the TV set may have access to the mainstream media documents in the personal computer, without any complex process of configuration.
It should be noted that the above description of the background art is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of the present disclosure and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background of the present disclosure.